Kyubi
|Romaji = Kyūbi|Race = Yokai(nine-tailed fox)/dragon hybird|Nicknames = Kyubi Hyoudou(alias) Ninetails(by Lavinia) Foxy(by Motoyasu)|Hair Color = Platinum blond|Eye Color = Orange|Equipment = Magic Seals Senjutsu Toki|Relatives = Kunou(Grand-Grandmother) issei Hyoudou(grand-grandfather)† Kurama(father)|Affiliations = Kyoto youkai faction Sonia Astaroth Kuoh academy Astar team ("Bishop") Byakuran Amano Amano Inn Astaroth clan|Status = Alive}}Kyubi(九尾; Kyūbi)'' is one of the female main characters of the fanfiction DxD: BlaZe. One of the DxD children, she is the descendent of Issei hyoudou and the youkai in command of the Kyoto region Kunou, she is a Nine-tailed fox spirit and one of the second-year idols at Kuoh academy. She is a member of the Kyoto supernatural faction, as well as the local shrine maiden, she is member of the Astar team, ranking as a future Bishop, and Sonia Astaroth's best friend. Appearance In her human form, Kyubi is a slender, buxom, curvilious young woman with long flowing, platinum blond hair and a long ponytail by her back, fair skin and orange eyes. Due to her limited control over her own power, a pair of fox ears is usually sprouting out of the sides of her head. In her true form, Kyubi is a small nine-tailed golden fox with black nose and paws, according to Byakuran and Sonia, constantly emanating a warm but eerie aura. During school periods, she usually wears Kuoh Academy's uniform of magenta skirt, white shirt and black corset-cape. During weekends and free days, she wears kimonos and Miko robes, according to Momaka, that look expensive. Personality Kyubi is playful, mischievous and flirty, even for a youkai. She's fun-loving, boisterous, sometimes even violent and hard to deal with, being sexually depraved and flirting with Byakuran all the time, calling him her "husband" or "darling". When not being the pervert one, Kyubi is calm, collected, mature and very prideful for being the descendent of Issei Hyoudou and her mastery in senjutsu and, while not liking to bring it up, she treasures her connection with the Gremory house deeply, even as a servant of Astaroth house. On a lighter note, Kyubi shows also a perverted and shameless nature typical of her Hyoodou bloodline. She doesn't mind walking around naked unless someone calls her out for it, is very proud about her measurements(but can turn pretty uneasy if is ever brought up that Clarimonde's are bigger), and likes to shove awkward, quiet young men into her bosom to make them blush. She took a liking in Byakuran from the start. She also has no problems in sneaking into her Byakuran's room in the Amano inn with Sonia and Clarimonde for a "steamy night" with them. According to Byakuran, Kyubi is very gentle, yet dominating. TBA. History Kyubi is, unofficially, one of the DxD children, people with direct ancestry with Issei Hyoodou, in her case, the current youkai in command of the kyoto region Kunou. Born after the Great Apocalypse and raised in the Kyoto with her parents and grand- and great-grand mothers, TBA. Powers & abilities '''Natural Kitsune abilities -' Being a fox spirit and a powerful one at that, Kyubi has fully control over elemental spirits and etheral beings weaker than her, being able to exorcize places full of dark matter, communicate with other yokais and transform herself in different beings. However, for being still too young, she hasn't total control over such abilities, as she needs her to have a special talisman on her to limit her capacities, or else her energy would leak out of her body, leaving her to the initial state of a fox. Senjutsu '- Senjutsu is the power to control the flow of life. By controlling the flow of ''ki, a person could strengthen physical bodies or cause vegetation around them to bloom or to wither. Knowing Senjutsu allows the reading of ki and auras and to spy on the target's state from afar. Kyubi has basic knowledge about senjutsu, being able to easily detect nearby foes, sense the flow of life and share her own chakra flows with another beings. '''Enhaced senses - Being a Kitsune, Kyubi has also more sensitive and accurate senses, like smell, vision and touch. Magic Seals - Kyubi has the ability to seal away bad spirits and monster using magic papers and enchantments, however, she can't use it against devils due to their high intelect compared to other evil spirits. 'Dragonification -' Evil Fist: Youkai form Evil Fist is an exclusive branch of Senjutsu created by Liu Feng of the Weiß team that goes one step beyond and absorbs a portion of the malice and ill will that floats around the world, being able to fight back the corruption and control the evil and malicious chi absorbed, using it as a weapon and enhancer, in the shape of a dark aura of pure malicious and evil chi the user will wear around their body, similar to Touki. By training with Liu Bei of Lavinia Allocer's peerage, Kyubi has access to her own version of the ability in touch with her Senjutsu and Touki and once she absorbs a certain amount of world malice her hair turns shining golden, sharper and wilder, her body becomes older looking with tribal-like marks all over it, and her tails become longer. In this form, her senjutsu, speed, stamina and strength grows in stellar rate and she gains an absurd healing factor which allows her to unleash her full strength without the fear of her body's limit since it'll always fix it in the same moment. However, even with her vast amounts of senjutsu and touki, Kyubi can only control this state for a few minutes per day before haulting it so the corruption won't kill her, and after it, all the damaged fixed will come back in full force, more often than not rending her completely exhausted and out of comission. Trivia * Images and appearance is based on Ils Nineta from the Monster musume series. * Her name means "nine tails" in reference to her being a fox. * According to Aria, Kyubi is actually one of the older DxD children. * Her counterpart in Lavinia Allocer's peerage, seems to by Yoko Akabane. Category:DxD: Blaze Category:Characters (Blaze) Category:Female (Blaze) Category:Youkai (BlaZe) Category:Hybrids (Black)